Don't be Silly, Billy
Don't be Silly, Billy is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas is asked to show a new engine named Billy around. Thomas warns Billy to stock up on coal and water, but Billy, in an angry mood, tells him off that he's bossy and races off to do his first job. Thomas sees Billy collecting chickens from the farm, but Billy puffs off too soon, and the chickens are not loaded yet. Thomas then finds him at the quarry, but Billy leaves as soon as he sees Thomas. Thomas then finds him at the coaling plant, and tells him to take on coal and water. Billy is furious, and calls Thomas bossy again. He then accidentally pushes Percy underneath the coal loader. An exasperated and exhausted Thomas tells Billy to do it his own way. This greatly delights Billy, so he sets off, but has barely moved before he has run out of coal and water. Thomas takes him to be restocked, the two finish the jobs without further mishap, and at the end of the day, Billy thanks Thomas for helping him out. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Billy * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Gordon (does not speak) * Diesel (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Centre Island Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode is the first and only appearance of Billy to date, although he was originally intended to appear in the thirteenth season episode Splish Splash Splosh, Charlie replaced him. * The opening shot is slightly different by the positions of the clouds in the sky and alternate angles of the scenes of Gordon and Percy were used in the PBS and Nick Jr. airings. * This episode was shown in select USA cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. Goofs * When Thomas pulls into the docks, his steam platform is visible. * When Thomas first arrives at the quarry, his steam platform is visible. * The narrator says "Billy backed up to trucks of diesel oil," but there is only one truck. * When Thomas and Billy leave McColl Farm, both of their steam platforms are visible. * Diesel's face is falling off when he is at the quarry. * In the Latin American version, Mavis has a man's voice when she says "he forgot our oil." * When Billy stops because he's run out of coal and water, coal can still be seen in his bunker. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Billy (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Don'tBeSillyBillytitlecard.png|UK DVD Title card File:Don'tbeSilly,BillyTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Don'tBeSilly,Billy1.png|Emily and James at Maithwaite File:Don'tBeSillyBilly2.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly3.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly4.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly5.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly6.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly7.png|Billy, Salty and Thomas File:Don'tBeSillyBilly8.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly9.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly10.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly11.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly12.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly13.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly14.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly15.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly16.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly17.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly18.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly19.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly20.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly21.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly22.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly24.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly25.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly26.png|Salty File:Don'tBeSillyBilly27.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly28.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly29.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly30.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly31.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly32.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly33.png|Farmer McColl File:Don'tBeSillyBilly34.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly35.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly36.png|Thomas and Billy at the quarry File:Don'tBeSillyBilly37.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly38.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly39.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly40.png|Mavis File:Don'tBeSillyBilly41.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly42.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly43.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly44.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly45.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly46.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly47.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly48.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly49.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly50.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly51.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly52.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly53.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly54.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly55.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly56.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly57.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly58.png|Percy File:Don'tBeSillyBilly59.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly60.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly61.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly63.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly64.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly65.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly66.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly67.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly69.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly70.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly71.png Don'tBeSillyBilly72.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly73.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly74.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly75.png|Mavis, Billy, and Diesel File:Don'tBeSillyBilly76.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly77.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly78.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly79.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly80.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly81.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly82.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly83.png File:Don'tBeSillyBilly84.png File:Don'tbeSillyBilly.jpg File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy3.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy4.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy5.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy6.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy7.jpg File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy9.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy10.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy12.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy11.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy13.PNG|Deleted scene File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy14.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy15.PNG|Deleted scene File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy16.PNG File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy17.PNG File:ThomasStoryLibraryBilly.jpg|Story Library Book Episode File:Don't Be Silly, Billy-British Narration|UK Narration File:Don't Be Silly Billy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases